starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kyle Katarn
Kyle Katarn fue un famoso Jedi humano y operativo rebelde de Sulon. Fue un antiguo soldado de asalto Imperial que desertó a la Rebelión. A menudo vinculado con la agente Rebelde y compañera contrabandista Jan Ors, realizó muchas misiones secretas de la Alianza Rebelde y más tarde, la Nueva República, incluido el sabotaje del Proyecto Soldado Oscuro. Katarn fue informado más tarde de su sensibilidad a la Fuerza, y aprendió por sí mismo para convertirse en un Jedi, mientras fue en busca del Valle del Jedi. Si bien en este viaje se enfrentó cara a cara con el lado oscuro dentro de sí mismo y en forma del Jedi Oscuro Jerec y sus secuaces. Tras derrotarlo, Katarn se convirtió en un Maestro Jedi, y enseñado en el Praxeum Jedi, participando en la ofensiva contra los Yuuzhan Vong y convirtiéndose en una parte del Alto Consejo Jedi en la Nueva Orden Jedi. Biografía Vida temprana left|200px|thumb|Un registro de Katarn con su [[Morgan Katarn|padre antes de salir hacia la Academia Imperial.]] Kyle fue el hijo de Morgan y Patricia Katarn, los agricultores de la luna Sullust de Sulon. Creció en la granja, y Katarn tenía un hermano de clases en hechos a la medida del trabajo de su padre, el androide Weegee. Como resultado, Katarn se convirtió en uno de los pocos humanos en la galaxia en hablar con fluidez el lenguaje electrónico del Droide parlante.Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire right|thumb|150px|Katarn después de graduarse de la [[Academia Imperial.]] Katarn se matriculó en la enseñanza en la Academia Imperial en Carida cuando su madre fue asesinada por un fallo de seguridad del perímetro del droide BT-16. Vivir en el borde tenía muchas otras oportunidades para obtener una educación. Katarn comenzó a sospechar de su potencial en la Fuerza, un rasgo que le pasó por su padre, durante una redada en una base rebelde de asteroides; experimentó varias premoniciones de la Fuerza que salvó las vidas de muchos de los miembros de su equipo de ataque. Mientras que en la misión, también se reunió Katarn con Jan Ors, una agente de la Rebelión. Katarn y Ors se encontraban en lados opuestos de la guerra, pero experimentaron una extraña conexión que llevó Katarn de salvar su vida, así como las vidas de muchos de los habitantes de la estación. Como resultado del éxito de su misión se convirtió en un condecorado oficial de soldado de asalto Imperial, pero su padre, sin él saberlo, era un partidario de la Alianza Rebelde A raíz de esta última misión, que era su Ejercicio Omega, Katarn se enteró de que su padre había sido asesinado en una incursión rebelde sospechoso en su planeta natal de Sulon. Katarn, recordando las vidas que salvó en la base de asteroides, llegó a ser extremadamente odioso a la rebelión, considerando que eran asesinos. Deserción Poniendo a un lado su dolor por el momento, Katarn tomó un crucero de placer en el Estrella del Imperio, su último bit de la libertad antes de convertirse oficialmente en un oficial de la marina imperial. Fue mientras en esta nave que se encontró con Lando Calrissian, y con Jan Ors por segunda vez. Después de una breve persecución y una pelea con algunos compañeros de los agentes de Ors, la atención de Katarn fue cuando agarró Ors y dejó caer el nombre de Sulon. Ors mostró imágenes de la batalla que habían sido obtenidas por un reportero y su droide fiele. Ella le explicó que se trataba en realidad de los imperiales, que habían organizado el ataque. Se habían pintado signos Rebeldes en sus naves para que pareciera como si los rebeldes hubiesen sido los agresores. Su uso de la táctica Imperial, que Katarn había estudiado extensamente en la Academia Imperial, los delataba. Después de ver las imágenes por sí mismo, Katarn, se convertiría en un mercenario neutral. Salió de la Estrella del Imperio con Ors y sus compañeros agentes a bordo de su nave después de una refriega con algunos Imperiales y un cazador de recompensas que trabajaban para ellos. Durante este incidente, el droide con las grabaciones de la batalla en Sulon fue capturado y autodestruido, lo que permitió Katarn y los otros para hacer una escapada limpia. Ors llevó a Katarn de regreso a su base y le presentó a Mon Mothma, la líder de la Alianza, y se convirtió en un espía rebelde. thumb|left|Kyle Katarn durante la sesión informativa en relación con su [[Misión a Talay.]] Poco después de su selección de personal en la Alianza, Katarn era responsable de la introducción de la twi'lek Rianna Saren a la organización. La primera vez que la tarea de infiltrarse en un almacén de Sol Negro en Coruscant para descubrir la forma en que estaban involucrados con el Imperio. Después de que Saren completase con éxito esta misión, Katarn le reveló que él era un agente rebelde y la introdujo en con Leia OrganaStar Wars: Lethal Alliance La primera misión de Katarn para la Alianza fue la infiltración en una instalación de Imperial en Danuta para recuperar los planos de la primera Estrella de la Muerte como parte de la Operación Skyhook. Mientras se visualizaba la información de exposición, reconoció a su amigo de la Academia Meck Odom como uno de los oficiales encargados de custodiar los planos. Katarn se reunió con Odom en secreto, y él le dio la información a Katarn, que le ayudó a completar su misión y también desactivó el perímetro que permitió la entrada de Katarn en la base. Los planos parciales robados por Katarn se combinaron finalmente con los capturados en Toprawa, en la Estrella de la Muerte misma, y por Rianna Saren y Zeeo después de su batalla contra el Imperio entre amo y esclavo en el nombre de Zarian Kheev en Danuta, para crear un esquema completo de la estación.Star Wars: Dark Forces Luchando contra los soldados oscuros Poco después de la batalla de Yavin, Mon Mothma preguntó a Katarn acerca de investigar la destrucción de la Base Tak como resultado de la batalla de Talay. Katarn aceptó y tomó el Jan Ors como su oficial de la misión. La investigación de Katarn reveló al soldado oscuro imperial, dirigido por el veterano general de las Guerras Clon Rom Mohc. Varios indicios llevaron a Katarn a Anoat, donde capturó al Moff Rebus, un famoso ingeniero de armas imperiales. Después de asaltar un centro de pruebas para el phrik en el planeta Fest, Katarn fue llevado al sistema Gromas, donde se decía que el mineral se estaba siendo minado y la primera etapa del soldado oscuro fabricada. Después de destruir la instalación, Katarn tuvo que rescatar a Crix Madine de un centro de detención de Imperial en Orinackra y viajó al puerto de acoplamiento de Ramsees Hed en Cal-Seti. Allí, él fue capaz de seguir una nave de contrabando que estaba haciendo carreras para el planeta helado de Anteevy, donde se realizaba la segunda fase de la construcción del completado soldado oscuro. Katarn destruyó el sistema de comunicación en Anteevy y fue llevado a Nar Shaddaa, donde se encontró una tarjeta de navegación que describía las actividades de todos los contrabandistas involucrados en el proyecto Soldado Oscuro. Al salir del planeta, sin embargo, Ors fue capturada brevemente por Jabba el Hutt. thumb|right|250px|Kyle Katarn y Jan Ors. Katarn fue capaz de recuperar la tarjeta, rescatar a Ors, salir al espacio y escapar del crucero de Jabba. Katarn y Ors se infiltraron en el edificio ISO en Coruscant, donde fueron capaz de descodificar la tarjeta de navegación. También lucharon y derrotaron a Boba Fett allí. Utilizando la nueva información de la tarjeta, Katarn y Ors siguieron a una de las naves contrabandistas a la Estación de Carga Ergo. Katarn secuestró esta nave y la usaron para colarse en el Ejecutor , que fue la única nave con la información sobre la ubicación del Arco Martillo, que fue cuando la tercera y etapa final del soldado oscuro fue fabricada. Una vez a bordo, se trazó el Arco Martillo que luego fue seguido y abordado. Después de una batalla contra el general Mohc en la única fase oscura exoesqueleto del soldado III en existencia, se procedió a volar el Arco Martillo y escapar, destruyendo el proyecto Soldado Oscuro para siempre. En agradecimiento por su valentía, Mon Mothma le concedió la Estrella de Alderaan. Katarn también fue miembro de una misión SpecForce montada por Corwin Shelvay, en la que se unió a la sensible a la Fuerza Brie] y Erling Tredway para sabotear el superláser de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte en ruta a D'rinba IV.The Dark Forces Saga Nueva República Valle de los Jedi Un año después de la Batalla de Endor, Katarn fue visitado por el espíritu del Jedi Qu Rahn, quien le habló a Katarn del patrimonio Jedi de su padre. Morgan había descubierto el Valle de los Jedi en el planeta Ruusan, donde los espíritus de muchos Jedi y Sith estaban atrapados después de una batalla cataclísmica hace más de mil años. Este sitio ha sido un nexo de poder en el que los sensibles a la Fuerza podrían hacerse con más energía de la Fuerza. Los locales en Ruusan profetizaron que un "caballero vendría, una batalla se libraría, y los presos serían liberados." Morgan podría haber sido aquel caballero, pero optó por mantener el conocimiento del valle bajo seguridad, hablándole sólo al Jedi Rahn de su existencia. Katarn encontró una grabación de su padre en el droide familiar WeeGee en su antigua casa de campo en Sulon, así como el sable de luz del viejo Rahn, la base que tuvo en su camino para convertirse en un Jedi. Se embarcó en un viaje para buscar el Valle de los Jedi y protegerlo de una facción de Jedi Oscuros liderados por Jerec, que codiciaba la energía del valle para sus oscuros fines propios. El padre de Katarn, que se creía que había muerto en la batalla de Sulon, había muerto a manos de Jerec tras negarse a revelar la ubicación del Valle de los Jedi. Sin embargo, Morgan había grabado un mapa para llegar al valle en los azulejos del techo en la casa de los Katarn 'que fue descubierto más tarde por Jerec. Katarn llegó después de que el mapa hubiese sido eliminado. Jerec se infiltró en la torre en la ciudad de Barons Hed, y situó al droide 8t88, que había creado una versión digitalizada del mapa. Katarn fue interceptado por Yun, uno de los alumnos oscuros de Jerec. Katarn derrotó a Yun, pero le perdonó la vida, y tuvo que escapar sin la versión del mapa. El seguimiento de 8t88 fue transbordado a una estación de combustible fuera de Barons Hed, y él se infiltró a bordo de una fragata rumbo a Ruusan. A bordo, Katarn encontró y derrotó a dos de los alumnos de Jerec, los "gemelos" simbióticos Gorc y Pic, que había destruido 8t88 recientemente para disponer de testigos de la ubicación del Valle. Katarn tomó la cabeza cortada del droide y logró escapar de la nave inmensa después de derrotar a Gorc y Pic. thumb|250px|Kyle Katarn con su primer sable de luz. Después de llegar a Ruusan, Katarn se infiltró en la base de Jerec y derrotó al Jedi Oscuro Maw, causándole la muerte en un ataque violento porque Maw le dijo a Kyle que era él quien había colocado la cabeza de Morgan en una estaca para que todos la viesen. Jerec hizo frente a Katarn, revelando a una capturada Jan Ors, ofreciendo a Katarn unirse al lado oscuro si la mataba. Katarn se negó, manteniéndose fiel a su padre. Decepcionado, Jerec dañó a Katarn con energía del lado oscuro, dañando partes del puesto avanzado y el interior de Kyle. Katarn trató de huir del puesto avanzado en su nave, el Cuervo Mohoso, pero se estrelló una de las alas en una superficie rocosa, dañando la nave. Al estrellarse en la superficie del planeta, Katarn quedó inconsciente. Dos de los restantes Jedi Oscuros, Sariss y su aprendiz Yun, encontraron al inconsciente Jedi. Boc, otro Jedi Oscuro, destruyó el sable de luz de Katarn burlonamente delante de él antes de huir para ayudar a Jerec. Sariss estaba a punto de matar a Katarn cuando Yun, con simpatía hacia Kyle, que le había perdonado su vida y se sintió culpable de la ejecución de tantas personas, bloqueó el golpe con su sable de luz. El sable de luz de Sariss fue desviado y golpeó a Yun, hiriéndole mortalmente. Cuando Katarn recuperó la conciencia, oyó las últimas palabras del joven: thumb|left|200px|Katarn preparándose para luchar con un poderoso Jerec.Yun exhaló su último suspiro, tal vez volviendo al lado luminoso. Con su propio sable de luz destruido, Katarn cogió el sable de Yun y derrotó a Sariss, teniendo cuidado de no caer al lado oscuro de este modo. Katarn se precipitó al Valle de los Jedi y rescató a Ors. Disfrazándose como una de las estatuas que cubrían el valle, Boc se reveló y atacó a Katarn. Boc ejerció dos sables de luz, pero no era rival para las habilidades Katarn. Para dar paso a las energías oscuras, Katarn golpeó a Boc con una técnica antigua del lado oscuro conocida como la lanza de la medianoche negra. Inmediatamente Katarn temía que se perdiese en la oscuridad, y trató de recordar la cantidad de pasos que tardó en seguir el camino oscuro para siempre. Fue entonces que Katarn se dio cuenta de que era un verdadero Jedi, no importaba que tan lejos siguiese su camino oscuro una vez que hubiese regresado de él. Después de matar a Boc, Katarn había derrotado a todos Jedi Oscuros de Jerec. Katarn a continuación, descendió al valle central para enfrentarse al Maestro Oscuro. Los dos Jedi se batieron en duelo, y aunque el Jedi Oscuro Jerec ya había comenzado la elaboración de alimentación del Valle de los Jedi y utilizó su poder para curarse a sí mismo, Katarn fue capaz de derrotarlo con su sable de luz. Desarmado, Jerec trató de convertir a Katarn al lado oscuro recordándole el asesinato de su padre, tentando a Katarn a golpearlo y quedarse con la energía oscura del Valle. Katarn se negó, para no alimentar su odio, mostró misericordia a Jerec y le dió al Jedi Oscuro su sable de luz. Jerec no aceptaba la misericordia de Katarn y una vez más lo atacó. Katarn contraatacó ymató a Jerec, y cumplió la profecía de la liberación de las almas de los incontables Jedi atrapados por Lord Kaan durante más de mil años. Posteriormente, Katarn miró la estatua de uno de los Jedi, y se lo agradeció al espíritu de su padre. Caída al Lado Oscuro El Imperio Renacido Tras la derrota de el jedi oscuro Jerec en el Valle del jedi Kyle rompió su conexión con la fuerza por miedo a caer en el lado oscuro de la fuerza , Kyle vuelve a trabajar de mercenario con su compañera de siempre Jan Ors. En el año 12 DBY Kyle era un contrabandista mercenario de la Nueva República, luego de dejar la fuerza de lado el viajo con su mejor compañera Jan Ors a un misión a Kejim dónde descubrieron la base del Resto Imperial que se ubicaba ahí, luego de eliminar a la resistencia imperial descubrieron una gran fuente de cristales de sable de luz que se guardaban en una bodega de Kejim. Más tarde Kyle se reunio con Mon Mothma en Coruscant la cuál envió a Kyle y a Jan al Planeta Artus Prime dónde el Imperio y una organización del lado oscuro tenía secretos ocultos según informaciones desconocidas, ahí conoció al Jedi Oscuro Desann y a su Aprendiz Jedi Oscuro Tavion, ésta última supuestamente mató a Jan y luego Kyle enfrentó a Desann pero el poder del Jedi Oscuro era superior y dejó con vida a Kyle por que no merecia la pena matarle. Kyle luego de haber sido derrotado y creyendo la muerte de su compañera viajo a Yavin IV para ser reentrenado en los caminos de la fuerza con el fin de destruir a Desann, ahí Luke permitio su entrenamiento en el cuál Kyle tuvo que pasar una serie de pruebas básicas para recobrar sus poderes en la fuerza, luego de haber pasado todas las partes de la serie de entrenamiento Kyle recibió su sable de luz de una cámara y se fue de Yavin IV caminó a Nar Shadda, luego buscó al Jefe Criminal Reelo Baruk y tuvó que enfrentarse a toda su organización criminal, también encontró al cautivo Lando Calrissian que estaba preso en una de las celdas del criminal, él ayudó a Kyle a encontrar a Reelo y matarle, y así consiguiendo escapar en la nave de Lando, él le dijo a Kyle que habían sospechas de una organización sith en Bespin y siguiendo los dichos de Lando, kyle viajó a Bespin. Ahí encontró a sus primeros enemigos Renacidos que tenían un aspecto de túnicas ceremoniales sith, portando un sable de luz rojo y con un entrenamiento básico en la fuerza pero no presentarón problema para el Jedi Pródigo que los derrotó fácilmente, luego de haber eliminado a la oposición imperial y renacida se encontró con la aprendiz oscura Tavion al cuál Kyle la derrotó entablando un duelo fenomenal pero él le perdonó la vida al saber que Jan seguía viva y estaba captiva en la nave de Galak Fyarr en comandante en jefe del Remanente Imperial, luego Kyle viajó a la instalación Caim donde estaba la Nave de Galak, el logro entrar en la instalación derrotando imperiales y renacidos esta vés más poderosos. Al entrar en la nave de Galak vio a Desann y a Luke peleando fuera de la nave en un pequeño pasillo, pero Luke fue derrotado por Desann ya que el uso el agarre de la fuerza haciendo caer unos escombros, afortunadamente Luke salio ileso pero no logró subir a la nave. Ya en la nave Kyle derrotó a las fuerzas y logró sacar a Jan de la celda de contención, luego Kyle descubrió que la nave iba en camino a Yavin IV para destruir a la Nueva Orden Jedi y el se apresuró a aterrizar. Al llegar descubrió a una gran concentración de Stormtrooper, Swamptrooper, Shadowtroopers y Renacidos, además de poderosas máquinas de guerra imperiales, aunque Kyle logró abatir las fuerzas insurgentes habían más esperándole en la Academia Jedi. Cuando logró entrar ayudó a los jedis sobrevivientes a combatir a los Renacidos, hasta que logro llegar al templo donde se encontraba desann, este estaba absorbiendo la energía de una fuente vital de la fuerza y alcanzo un poder superior al de Katarn pero este último gracias a su experiencia y habilidad logro derrotar al Jedi Oscuro. Luego en la sala de meditación de Luke, Kyle y Jan se encontraban ahí dónde Kyle, Luke acordarón tener un contacto futuro y posteriormente Kyle se convertiría en Maestro Jedi. Discípulos de Ragnos En el año 14 DBY Kyle ya era un Maestro Jedi reconocido, él fue asignado a los iniciados jedis Jaden Korr y Rosh Pennin, Kyle ayudó durante las primeras misiones a los Iniciados viajando a planetas como Tatooine, Bakura, entre otros, luego de que Jaden fue ascendido a Padawan Jedi Kyle lo acompaño al rescate de Pennin en Vjun, ahí entraron en el castillo de Vader y derrotarón a las fuerza imperiales de los exteriores encaminandosé al Castillo de Darth Vader luego Kyle se separó de su aprendiz y luego el llegar a la sala donde se encontraba descubrió a los derrotados Sith y a su antigua enemiga Tavion que termino escapando de la escena, luego Kyle y Jaden volvieron a Yavin IV donde este último sería ascendido a Caballero Jedi. Luego de la derrota de Alora en Taspir III Kyle recojio al moribundo Rosh. Más tarde Kyle recibiría al victorioso Jaden en Yavin IV que derrotó a Tavion y al espíritu de Marka Ragnos en Korriban. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Katarn ayudó a desarrollar estrategias de lucha contra los invasores y liberó a los humanos cautivos del mundo del Remanente Imperial Ord Sedra.Equals and Opposites Cerca del final de la guerra, el planeta viviente Zonama Sekot aceptó ayudar a la Alianza Galáctica, y Katarn fue uno de los varios Caballeros Jedi que se unieron a semillas-compañeras y fueron proveídos con naves estelares sekotanas en la batalla final.The Unifying Force Después del fin de la invasión, Katarn escuchó un rumor de que los Sith aún existían. Debido a su experiencia personal en Dromund Kaas, Katarn investigó, siguiendo las pistas de Ord Sedra en el sector Clacis primero a Yaga Minor, y después a través de la galaxia a la Capa de los Sith, cerca de Roon. Katarn desapareció allí. Jan Ors y Jaden Korr fueron a buscarlo. Mara Jade Skywalker, Jaden Korr y un grupo de especialistas de Alpha Azul liderados por Jan Ors siguieron a Katarn a Roon y lo liberaron de Daye Azur-Jamin, que había estado desaparecido desde temprano en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, y posteriormente se había vuelto al lado oscuro. Azur-Jamin finalmente fue redimido, revelando la presencia de un yuuzhan vong sensible a la Fuerza. Katarn regresó sano y salvo, y tomó un papel activo en los asuntos Jedi, determinados por el Consejo de Maestros.Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Katarn le propuso casarse a Jan Ors en varias ocasiones. Ella rechazó sus propuestas justificándose en que no quería casarse porque cada día podía ser el último. Miembro del Consejo Jedi thumb|left|200px|Katarn en [[Zonama Sekot.]]Cinco años después de la guerra con los yuuzhan vong, Katarn se había convertido en un respetado maestro Jedi que no tenía miedo de expresar su opinión. Durante la Crisis del Nido Oscuro, junto con Han, Leia y Kyp, Katarn viajó a la luna de Kr donde el Nido Oscuro Killik habitado por Gorog, presentó unos cuantos conflictos. Katarn se unió a la lucha terrestre mientras los Solos ayudaron a Luke Skywalker y Mara. Dado que la crisis Killik continuó expandiéndose, Katarn más tarde envió a un escuadrón Stealth-X de Caballeros Jedi contra el Nido Oscuro. En algún momento durante su servicio a la Nueva Orden Jedi, Kyle escribió el Manual del espía, una guía para los agentes de espionaje. Se sabe que Jae Juun Tarfang lo ha leído como parte de su formación. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica Cuatro años después de la crisis kilik, Katarn permaneció en el consejo. Mientras las tensiones crecían entre Corellia y la Alianza Galáctica, el sobrino de Luke Skywalker Jacen Solo, bajo el influjo del lado oscuro, comenzó a recluir, torturar y ejecutar a corellianos bajo su nuevo rol de coronel en la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica. Katarn junto con su compañero miembro del consejo Cilghal, expresó a Skywalker su preocupación de que Solo era una fuerza peligrosa con su nueva capacidad. Bloodlines Mientras el conflicto se desarrollaba, aumentando hasta la Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Katarn también sugirió exiliar a Leia Organa Solo, debido a que sus acciones parecían ser contrarias a los deseos del gobierno al que él continuaba sirviendo. Sin embargo, Katarn solo actuaba como moderador y se dio cuenta de que algunas veces, los Jedi tenían que actuar más allá del gobierno. Exile Los temores de Katarn con respecto a Solo estaban justificados ya que el díscolo Caballero Jedi acumulaba una gran cantidad de aliados y de poder político. Eventualmente, Solo modificó las leyes gubernamentales de la Alianza Galáctica y depuso al Jefe de Estado Cal Omas en un golpe de estado. Tras la misteriosa muerte de Mara Jade Skywalker, su antigua aprendiz, Katarn asistió al funeral de su íntima amiga. Cuando Solo, quien ignorado por Katarn era ahora Darth Caedus, llegó al funeral, Katarn, junto con Kyp Durron y Kenth Hammer dijo al co-Jefe de Estado que no era bienvenido a estar entre los maestros Jedi, y que su lugar era o bien con los Caballeros o con los visitantes dignatarios; sin embargo, un dólido Gran Maestro Jedi los desautorizó. Aún así, Solo se puso en contra de los Jedi y de los ideales de la Alianza Galáctica a la que servía Katarn; la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica tomó como rehenes a los estudiantes en la Academia Jedi en Ossus. Durante la Batalla de Kuat, Skywalker se enfrentó con Solo por sus acciones antes de retirar a la Orden Jedi fuera de la Alianza Galáctica. En represalia, los soldados de la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica en Ossus mataron a varios Caballeros Jedi, mutilando a Tionne Solusar y dejando a su esposo Kam por muerto .Inferno Confrontación con un Sith Katarn se unió al resto de Maestros Jedi en Endor, para discutir sus próximas acciones contra Jacen. Aunque el Maestro Durron estaba a cargo de la misión para capturar o matar a Solo, Skywalker eligió a Katarn como jefe de equipo, y le encomendó un segundo objetivo el cual solo él conocía; se debía colocar un dispositivo de seguimiento a Solo durante el enfrentamiento contra el poderoso Jedi caído y desconocido Señor Oscuro de los Sith. El equipo que acompañaría a Katarn incluía a tres Caballeros Jedi; el hijo de Corran Horn Valin, el falleen Thann Mithric y la bothan Kolir Hu'lya, así como la joven Seha Dorvald, una antigua espía del coronel Solo. Katarn y su equipo se infiltraron en las profundidades de Coruscant y eventualmente asaltaron a Solo fuera del Edificio del Senado.Fury Solo fue un oponente formidable, incluso para el talento de Katarn, y el Maestro Jedi debía proteger a los miembros más vulnerables de su equipo mientras luchaba contra el antiguo Caballero y ahora joven Lord Sith. Tal y como afirmaba Caedus, Katarn no eran consciente de contra que estaba luchando, y la brutalidad del Sith durante el duelo puso en apuros al Maestro Jedi para ganar ventaja, aunque la misión en sí, solo era una distracción para colocarle el dispositivo de seguimiento. Obligado a defender a Hu'lya de los ataques de Solo, Katarn lanzó girando su sable contra Jacen, solo para que lo desviara de regreso a su mano. Cuando su oponente se encaminó hacia él, Katarn se preparó para una prueba de telequinesia, aunque fue pillado desprevenido por la táctica de Solo; El Señor oscuro captó un aerodeslizador GAG que pasaba y lo lanzó con la Fuerza hacia la espalda del Maestro. Katarn fue catapultado hacia adelante y atravesado por el sable de Solo. El Señor oscuro tiró de su sable láser liberándolo y se volvió para acabar con el resto del equipo, sin ser consciente de que el dispositivo de rastreo estaba enganchado a su capa por Dorvald y que Katarn aún seguía con vida. Aunque Mithric, consumido por la pena fue asesinado por Solo, Horn y Dorvald mantuvieron a salvo a Katarn mientras Hu'lya escapaba. Desafortunadamente para el Maestro herido, el sable de Solo había perforado su pulmón, y su menguado sistema inmunológico no era capaz de prevenir la incursión de una plaga infecciosa que los commenori, oponentes de la Alianza Galáctica, habían soltado en Coruscant. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico, Kyle Katarn sobrevivió a las graves lesiones y a las enfermedades que le afectaron en las cloacas de la ciudad. A su regreso a Endor fue curado por Cilghal, con otra misión de éxito a su nombre. Más tarde recuperó suficiente fortaleza para acompañar a los Jedi a otra misión al sistema Corelliano, en donde rescataron a la abducida hapana Chume'da Allana de las garras de Caedus. Durante la batalla final con Darth Caedus y sus fuerzas en el Mist, el Maestro Katarn fue uno de los muchos Jedi que tomó parte en el asalto. Él junto con Sebatyne, Horn, Kyp y el Gran Maestro Skywalker, ayudó a someter a los restantes Moffs tras la muerte de Caedus. Invincible (novel) Crisis con la Alianza Galáctica Personalidad y rasgos Como un Jedi Poderes y habilidades Katarn era adepto a utilizar una gran variedad de armas. Su formación en la Academia Imperial le dio una gran habilidad en el uso de las armas imperiales. Esta formación, junto con una intuición natural, le permitió utilizar con eficacia todas las armas que se encontró en sus viajes. Su arma preferida, junto con su sable de luz, fue su fiel pistola Bryar (un regalo de su padre) que continuó usando aun después de convertirse en un Jedi. Equipamiento Armas Pistola Bryar El arma preferida de Kyle Katarn fue una Pistola Bryar que le había dado su padre. Él continuó cargándola incluso después de haberse convertido en un Jedi y obtenido un sable de luz. Sable de luz right|thumb|250px|El tercer sable de luz de Katarn. A lo largo de su vida, Kyle Katarn llevó consigo al menos tres sables de luz. El primero tenía una hoja verde, y originalmente le pertenecía al Maestro Jedi Qu Rahn. En su viaje al Valle de los Jedi, este primer sable de luz fue destruido por el Jedi Oscuro, Boc; sin embargo, uno de los Jedi Oscuros, Yun, dejó el lado oscuro y bloqueó un golpe mortal que Sariss le daría a Katarn. Yun murió, y Katarn tomó la espada de luz amarilla de Yun para el resto de su viaje en el Valle de los Jedi. Ésta puede ser la misma espada que usó cuando entrenó a Mara Jade, aunque en ese tiempo parecía haber tenido un color más anaranjado. Después de los eventos en Dromund Kaas, Katarn fue al Praxeum Jedi, donde construyó un nuevo sable de luz con la hoja azul, la cual tenía una hoja más larga que la mayoría. Naves ''Cuervo Mohoso'' El Cuervo Mohoso fue la primera nave adquirida por Kyle Katarn después de haberse unido a la Alianza Rebelde. La usó por primera vez durante su Misión a Danuta. Le gustó inmediatamente la nave debido a su nombre, ya que reflejaba sus sentimientos acerca de su estatus en la galaxia. En misiones posteriores, el Cuervo era pilotado por la compañera de Katarn, Jan Ors. Finalmente, fue destruido durante su misión al Valle de los Jedi ''Garra de Cuervo'' Después de la destrucción del Cuervo Mohoso, Kyle Katarn y su compañera Jan Ors continuaron su carrera con la Garra del Cuervo. Ors pilotaba la nave por Katarn, asegurándose de que podía ser insertado y extraído de manera segura de sus misiones. Detrás de las cámaras *Kyle Katarn iba a morir en el libro Star by Star de la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi. No obstante se le dejó con vida con vistas a un posible futuro juego de Jedi neorrepublicanos. Retrato El Personaje de Kyle Katarn fue encarnado por Jason Court para las escenas cinematicas del videojuego: Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. thumb|356px|Mientras que en la imagen kyle usa un sable verde, en algunos juegos usa uno amarillo, y en jedi knigth jedi outcast, y jedi academy se puede ver que usa un sable de color azul thumb|left|164px|Katarn en el videojuego Jedi outcast Continuidad Finales alternativos Popularidad Creado solo para las necesidades de un videojuego, Katarn se convirtió sorprendentemente en un muy popular y con más partidos de todos los Maestros de Clase Inaugural Jedi. Una razón es que en los juegos de computadora en que aparece fueron un gran éxito y se convirtió en una amplia referencia. Este éxito ha sido desarrollado por las comparaciones con el artista marcial y la estrella de acción Chuck Norris, que ha llevado el tema de las variaciones de Star Wars con los populares hechos de Chuck Norris. Otros Apariciones *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: The Interactive Video Board Game'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast demo'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Equals and Opposites'' * *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' }} Fuentes * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Attack on Endor'' Scenario Booklet *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Kyle Katarn's Tale'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Jedi Academy Training Manual'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * *The Kyle Katarn Fan Site en inglés *Kyle Katarn Video Game Sound Clips Notas y referencias cs:Kyle Katarn de:Kyle Katarn en:Kyle Katarn it:Kyle Katarn pl:Kyle Katarn pt:Kyle Katarn fi:Kyle Katarn Katarn, Kyle Categoría:Maestros Jedi de la Nueva Orden Jedi